The use of concrete paving blocks (“pavers”) in landscaping is common. Pavers are widely used for driveways, sidewalks, patios, garden paths, and even porch floors. Individually, they are lightweight and durable. Pavers withstand abuse by flexing, rather than cracking, under pressure. They're ideal for regions that go through freeze/thaw cycles, as individual pavers absorb heaving and movement without cracking. Pavers also provide for easy repair, as replacing an individual paver or small area of pavers is easier and less costly than replacing a large concrete slab.
Conventional methods of installing masonry paving blocks (“pavers”) require the installer to outline the perimeter of the area being paved. Sod and/or soil are then removed to excavate the area. The desired grade is established and the area can be staked as necessary to ensure the proper elevation of the paved surface. A subbase, e.g., Class 5 crushed limestone, is placed over the excavated area. The subbase is desirably then tamped (e.g., with a vibrator) to tightly compact the subbase. Edging is installed at the perimeter of the area to be paved. The edging provides lateral (horizontal) resistance to the pavement, thereby maintaining the interlock and load spreading capabilities of the units. A variety of different types of edging are commonly used, including wood, steel, aluminum, PVC, and concrete. Sand is then spread over the subbase and leveled by screeding to form a sand base or layer. The pavers can then be laid in a desired pattern and tamped with a vibrator to lock the pavers into the sand and help even the surface. Additional sand is then spread over the pavers and swept or otherwise driven into the joints between the pavers to lock the pavers together and fill voids. A water sealer can be applied over the completed paved area if desired.
It is apparent that these methods can require some technical knowledge or expertise and are generally tedious and time-consuming. Consequently, a professional often performs the installation. In many cases, however, the homeowner or landowner desires to perform the installation as a “do-it-yourself” project. This not only eliminates the cost of hiring a professional, thereby significantly reducing the total cost of the project, but also provides a sense of satisfaction and accomplishment to the homeowner or landowner.
Therefore, there is a need to simplify methods of installing pavers to permit installation by non-professionals with limited or no technical knowledge. The need also remains for simplified systems and methods of installing pavers that are both cost and time-efficient to both professional and non-professional installers without sacrificing the structural integrity of the installation.